


a quick s7 fix it fic :)

by newtbooty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtbooty/pseuds/newtbooty
Summary: exactly what the title says it is :)





	a quick s7 fix it fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what the title says it is :)

after a few months on earth in which the 10 million plotlines have been tied up, keith and lance have been accurately characterised, and lance is respected and treated well by his friends, keith and lance kiss.

"man am i glad you're being shown to have a deeper and stronger relationship and connection with me, someone who you've been friends with for six seasons, rather than a girl who has actively tried to kill you and you've had a total of like four interactions with." lance says, afterwards.

"me too" says keith "and i'm glad you're being allowed to have relationship development outside of pining over a girl who has never been shown to reciprocate your feelings until one unexplained, completely out of the blue moment after not interacting for like ten episodes."

they then go to shiro and adam's wedding, because adam is alive and a fully fledged character after not being killed off for shock value in one of the most horrific and insidious examples of the bury your gays trope in all of television. this wedding is very romantic and destroys all ambiguity about their relationship. nobody insults lance's intelligence/personality/looks, especially not hunk and pidge, who are actually behaving like his best friends again after apparently both being possessed by demons for a while. allura is also happy as she is not being forced into another out of place hetero relationship, and has a girlfriend, because everyone in voltron is gay and alive fuck you lauren montgomery. 

 

the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> s7 fuckin SUCKED and the writers can suck my whole ass.
> 
> for real tho i am very angry and this is the only way i can cope lol pls like and subscribe down below if you want to see more videos. obviously this shit didn't even properly cover half of the issues with this show but if i tried to write them out this wld go on for 1000000 more words and i don't have the time or the emotional strength
> 
> anyone who wants to rant hmu @keithskogaane on tunglr


End file.
